Menoleh
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Jangan kau sangka seorang gadis yang marah padamu itu benar-benar marah padamu. Tidak. Mereka hanya hendak menguji inisiatif dari pihak kaum pria. Jika seorang gadis pergi dan menoleh padamu, itu berarti sang gadis mengharap untuk dikejar olehmu. Long Dribble.


**A/N: **_Hanya ingin menumpahkan apa yang saya pikir Cinta rasakan saat di Kwitang. Menurut saya sih untunglah si Rangga enggak ngejar Cinta. Kalau ngejar yah... filmnya mungkin jadi enggak seru dan enggak OK. _

**Disclaimer:** _Ada Apa Dengan Cinta ini bukan punya saya. Film ini diproduksi oleh Miles Production. _

* * *

**MENOLEH**

**By: **_Latifun Kanurilkomari_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta memelototkan matanya, menatap Rangga dengan tatapan marah bercampur terhina.

"Perempuan kayak gue? Perempuan kayak gimana 'tuh maksud loe?"

Rangga hanya terdiam, tidak membalas. Akan tetapi tatapan mata pemuda bermata elang itu telah menjelaskan semuanya. Menatap sang gadis dari atas, ke bawah, kembali lagi ke atas. Tampaknya sang gadis telah menangkap pandangan meremehkan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu. Karena setelahnya sang gadis langsung mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Rugi gue buang-buang waktu sama loe!"

Sang gadis langsung menjejakkan langkahnya dengan berat dan kesal. Sesekali dihentakkan langkahnya pada tanah yang dijejakkannya. Sang gadis tak dapat menumpahkan kekesalannya, tentu saja karena saat ini dirinya berada di Pasar Buku Kwitang yang ramai. Sungguh memalukan jika ia menumpahkan segala sumpah serapahnya di tempat seramai itu. Akan tetapi jika dirinya tidak mengingat gengsi, tentulah ia sudah menumpahkan buah karya sumpah serapahnya pada pemuda itu.

Akan tetapi, batin sang gadis telah dipenuhi dengan berbagai cercaan. Buah dari emosi yang tak mampu ditumpahkannya.

'Perempuan kaya gue? Apa sih maksud dia? Dan tatapan matanya itu? Menghina banget! Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Dasar cowok sok keren! Sok sastrawan!'

Cinta melangkah sambil sesekali menghentakkan langkahnya, perasaan marah dan emosi masih memenuhi dirinya.

'Emang bener banget! Rugi gue mau pergi sama dia! Kenapa juga gue mau-maunya pergi sama dia?'

Sang gadis melangkah dengan langkah yang besar, menghindari lubang besar pada jalan aspal dan menghindari tabrakan dengan orang lain.

'Sebentar gue pikir dia cowok baik, ternyata dia emang cowok yang 'nyebelin! Tipe cowok yang harus dihindari!'

Cinta berjalan - setengah berlari untuk menghindari tumpukkan buku-buku bekas yang dijajakan. Sesekali anak-anak rambutnya bergerak mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Hembusan angin pelan juga tak ketinggalan mempermainkan anak rambutnya. Meskipun gadis itu telah menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal, emosi dalam dirinya tak juga surut.

.

.

.

_"Kau perhatikan ya, Rangga. Kalau sampai ia menengok kemari, itu berarti dia mengharap kau mengejarnya! Kau perhatikan!"_

.

.

.

'Kok 'tuh cowok 'gak ada ngejar sih? Minta maaf kek! Ngapain kek!'

Perlahan sang gadis mulai melambatkan langkahnya, merasa penasaran akan tetapi gengsi yang tinggi masih bermain.

Noleh? Enggak? Noleh? Enggak?

Cinta mulai merasa bimbang. Hatinya bingung antara pilihan menoleh ataukah tetap mempertahankan gengsinya?

Menoleh? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

Gak noleh? Dirinya penasaran juga, apakah cowok bermata elang itu merasa bersalah karena telah membuat dirinya marah atau tidak?

Hatinya mulai bimbang, akan tetapi rasa penasaran lebih menguasai dirinya.

'Gue noleh, tapi gue bakal pasang muka cemberut. Dengan begitu harga diri gue gak bakal jatuh-jatuh amat,' pikir Cinta. Merasa senang dengan idenya sendiri.

Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Helaian rambutnya bergerak searah dengan gerak tubuhnya. Akan tetapi yang dilihat gadis itu sangat menyebalkan. Ia hanya melihat cowok itu masih menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah datar.

Mengecewakan.

Sang gadis kembali menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal ke tanah. Kembali melangkah dengan langkah yang lebar dan lebih sebal daripada sebelumnya.

'Bodoh! Kenapa juga gue 'ngarapin dia bakal ngejar gue!'

"Mati aja loe sana! Dasar cowok sombong!" desis Cinta dengan sebal.

.

.

.

_"Ayo kejar cepat! Kau jadi laki-laki, bagaimana?"_

* * *

**A/N:** _Jika anda membaca dribble panjang ini silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review :)_


End file.
